


Precious

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Chan is practically Jisung's dad, Changbin isn't the best at comforting people, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jisungie needs a hug, M/M, Pacifiers, and that's how Jisung sees him, cause Chan is with Woojin, i think that's all, the chan/jisung pairing is platonic, they haven't talked about it yet though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: This is a spinoff from my story Bitting Habit (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811587/chapters/34271687)Basically, Jisung has a pacifier and he uses it to calm himself down. And this is a compilation of one shots about that.(This will be completely non-linear)EDIT: if you read Chapter 6 before 10:30AM (EDT), I added a few paragraphs at the end!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisungie forgets his pacifier.

Jisung didn’t notice how attached he had gotten to his pacifier until they went on an overseas trip and, at night, Jisung couldn’t find it. He was sure he had put it in his bag when he packed, but he couldn’t find it. He had already taken everything from his bag and put it back twice, and yet, his pacifier was nowhere to be seen. And he was starting to panic, because it wasn’t like they could just go out and buy a pacifier, and he… he noticed he wouldn’t be able to sleep unless he had his pacifier.

With a frustrated sigh he sat down next to his bag, pulling his knees against his chest and resting his elbows and face in them. He could feel frustrated tears prickling on his eyes, and he didn’t want to cry over something so stupid, but he was tired and he wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t if he didn’t have that damned thing.

He tried to calm down. Changbin would soon be out of the bathroom and Jisung didn’t want the older to see him crying. Maybe he could do this. It was only one night. Maybe he could go one night without it. He should be able to; he was eighteen, after all. Eighteen year olds weren’t supposed to need pacifiers to sleep. ‘They aren’t supposed to have pacifiers at all’ his brain supplied, but he ignored it. He was going to do this. He could do it.

 

Jisung couldn’t do it. Maybe in a less stressful situation he would have been able to sleep without his pacifier, but not when they had a big performance on the next day. Unfortunately, he only noticed that an hour after him and Changbin had gone to bed, and there was nothing he could do now. He wouldn’t wake Changbin up just because he couldn’t sleep, and he didn’t have the courage to go looking for Chan and Minho to tell them about his predicament. As it was, he stayed in his bed, eyes closed, hoping that if he stayed still for long enough he would be able to fall asleep.

Needless to say, it didn’t work. After about fifteen minutes he started tossing and turning, whining out of frustration, because they had an important schedule on the next day and he couldn’t freaking sleep. He didn’t even notice how loud he was being until the lights on the room were turned on. He stilled.

“Sungie?” Came Changbin’s sleepy voice. And that was too much for Jisung. He broke down crying. A second later Changbin was by his side, eyes wide and worried. “Hey, hey, what happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you sick?”

Jisung shook his head and reached for Changbin. The boy seemed to understand, letting Jisung cling to him and sitting down so he could pull the younger to sit on his lap.

“C-channie hyung.”

Jisung managed to cry out. Usually he would be embarrassed about asking for Chan like that, but he was too far gone to care at the moment.

“Channie hyung? You want me to call him?” Jisung nodded. Changbin moved to get the younger’s phone, then quickly sent Chan a message, hoping the older would see it. “Where’s your paci, Sung?”

He asked, knowing that the pacifier would calm Jisung down. Instead, however, as soon as he asked Jisung started crying harder, and an image of the boy crouching next to his bag earlier on the day, looking lost and frustrated came to Changbin’s mind. He cursed internally. Jisung had probably forgotten his pacifier at the dorm.

Not even five minutes later there was a knock on their door, and Changbin smiled, despite the situation. Of course Chan had seen his message. Of course he had come over without even asking what the problem was. When it came to Jisung, Chan was more protective than a mother bear.

“Don’t go.”

Cried Jisung, as Changbin tried to get up. The older kissed his forehead.

“I’ll just open the door for Channie hyung.”

He explained. Jisung shook his head and got up, not letting go of Changbin. The older pulled him along.

As soon as the door opened, Jisung was away from Changbin, clinging to Chan. Chan seemed a bit panicked, but as soon as Jisung was in his arms and he concluded that there was no immediate danger to the boy he calmed down. Then he closed the door and pulled Jisung closer.

“Sungie, calm down. It’s ok, hyung is here.”

He said. Jisung immediately relaxed a bit. It always surprised Changbin how fast the others calmed down when Chan was around. Not because of the other’s words or actions. Just Chan’s presence was enough. Changbin figured it made sense. He, too, felt safe when Chan was around.

“S-sorry, hyung.”

Mumbled Jisung, after a while, trying to dry his tears. Chan ran a hand through his hair.

“You don’t need to apologize, it’s ok. Now can you tell me what happened?”

He asked, pulling Jisung to sit down on the bed.

The younger immediately found his place on Chan’s lap and settled there, lying against the older.

“Forgot my p-paci.”

He mumbled, and Changbin gave himself a mental pat in the back. Chan frowned.

“Are you sure? Did you look through your bag?”

He asked. Jisung nodded, eyes watering again. He angrily dried them, and it was obvious how frustrated the situation was making him. Chan hugged him tighter.

“Hey, it’s ok. We’ll be back tomorrow.”

He said. Jisung sighed.

“But I can’t sleep, hyung.”

He said, sadly. It broke Changbin’s heart. He could see Chan felt bad too.

“Have you tried sucking on your thumb?”

Chan suggested, and Changbin was amazed at how naturally the leader suggested that. Jisung blushed.

“Hyung…”

He whined.

“What? It’s almost the same, isn’t it?”

Jisung looked down.

“It is, but…”

Chan squeezed his hand.

“C’mon, hyung will be right here with you.”

He said, and gestured for Changbin to turn off the lights. It was a smart move, not giving Jisung time to mull over the idea. Changbin obeyed the leader, and soon the room was illuminated only by his nightlight.

 

Chan knew Jisung wouldn’t do it on his own. The boy had gotten used to his pacifier, but if he stopped to think about it, he was still a bit embarrassed about the item. The idea of sucking on his thumb was probably embarrassing for him. So Chan changed his approach.

He pulled Jisung against his chest, the boy’s back pressed against his front. Then he started caressing Jisung’s hair.

“Close your eyes.”

He instructed. Jisung obeyed. Soon, Chan noticed him getting sleepy. Then he nudged Jisung’s mouth with his thumb, and he wasn’t surprised when the boy opened his mouth and let Chan slip his thumb inside.

Chan was pretty sure he was supposed to be either turned on or disgusted. His friend was sucking on his thumb after all. But he felt neither. Instead, he was happy at the way Jisung trusted him enough to allow him to do that, and relieved as he noticed the boy was on his way to falling asleep a few moments later. He smiled, recalling the conversation he had had with Woojin a few weeks earlier. ‘Have you noticed the way Jisung treats you?’ Woojin had said. ‘That kid listens to you like a little kid to its parents.’

It was true, Chan had noticed. Jisung did seem to enjoy Chan taking care of him as much as Chan enjoyed taking care of him. And he clearly trusted Chan a lot. It made Chan feel warm and giddy, and he wondered if one day he would have the courage to talk to Jisung about this openly.

He decided not to worry about that at the moment. Jisung was asleep by his side, contentedly sucking on his thumb, and Chan felt at peace. He pulled the boy closer and closed his eyes. Yeah, he could worry about those things later.

 

Jisung woke up feeling rested and warm. He snuggled closer to Chan, who was hugging him loosely, and sighed, comfortable. Then he opened his eyes, noticing he wasn’t sucking on his thumb, and groaned when he noticed the situation.

He embarrassedly let go of Chan’s thumb, trying to clean it as well as he could without waking the other boy up. He hoped Changbin was still asleep and hadn’t witnessed that scene. And then Chan moved behind him and Jisung hid his face in the pillow, letting go of the boy’s hand as he noticed Chan was awake.

“Hum, morning, Sung.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jisung mumbled softly. Chan sighed and pulled him out of his hiding place, making Jisung turn around and rest his head on Chan’s chest.

“Don’t apologize.”

He said. Jisung sighed.

“I was sucking on your thumb, hyung. That must be disgusting for you.”

Chan rolled his eyes.

“If it was disgusting I wouldn’t have let you do that, Sung.”

Jisung pouted.

“But… but it…”

Chan chuckled, knowing Jisung was making an effort to find a reason to apologize.

“Did you sleep well?”

He asked. Jisung huffed.

“Yes, hyung.”

He answered. Chan ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Then everything is perfect. Don’t worry about it, ok?”

Jisung sighed, but nodded.

“Ok, hyung.”

Chan smiled and kissed Jisung’s forehead.

“Good. Now let’s go. We have to shower and get ready for breakfast.”

Jisung nodded and let himself be pulled up. He smiled softly to himself. Maybe his and Chan’s relationship was a bit weird, but Jisung wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I need ideas!!!!! If you have a request or idea leave a comment so I can write it ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Paci enthusiast: Maybe you could write a story where Jisung'a paci is worn out and Minho notice and give him a new one? 
> 
> Hope you like it!!!!

Jisung sighed as he looked at his pacifier, not wanting to put it in his mouth, but not brave enough to ask one of the others to buy him another one.

Jisung had been using his pacifier for a while. Ever since Chan had given it to him he had been using it constantly; when he was stressed, when he wanted to watch something on TV, every night to sleep. He sometimes got embarrassed about how often he actually used it, but the others never said anything, and so Jisung grew used to it, caring less and less about the amount of time he spent with the thing in his mouth.

The problem with this, however, was something Jisung hadn’t even considered: pacifiers get old. It had never crossed Jisung’s mind that his pacifier might get worn down quickly if he sucked on it too often, until one day he picked it up and looked at it, only to find it yellowed and with teeth marks, and… well, overall disgusting.

Jisung didn’t know what to do. He knew what he _should_ do, which was ask Chan to buy him a new pacifier, since the boy was the one who found the first one (plus, Jisung would never admit this, because it would mean admitting that his pacifier meant more to him than just a way to relieve stress, but he loved his space pacifier, and if there was a chance of him getting the same one, well…). But he couldn’t do that. One thing was Chan getting it for him without asking if Jisung wanted it, and that had already been embarrassing. Jisung asking for a pacifier was a completely different situation, and a lot more embarrassing.

So he didn’t ask for it. Instead, he kept using his old pacifier, pretending it didn’t disgust him. Once it was in his mouth it didn’t make much difference anyways. He could handle it.

 

Minho could tell something was wrong. He wasn’t a perceptive person, had never been, and he wasn’t the most attentive one either, but… well, Jisung was his boyfriend. Plus, they spent a lot of time together, and if Minho could tell the moods of all of the others, he sure as hell could tell Jisung’s moods. Which was why he knew there was something wrong.

At first he thought Jisung might be having a bad day. Then a bad week. It happened, sometimes. Jisung was a sensitive kid, and he sometimes got overwhelmed and needed time and cuddles to get better. During this recovery, however, Jisung was usually one with his pacifier. Which was Minho’s second clue that something was wrong.

Jisung naturally sucked on his pacifier quite often. Minho found it endearing. He didn’t know how normal it was to find your boyfriend sucking on a pacifier cute, but he also didn’t care, because Jisung was adorable, his adorable baby squirrel, and that was all that mattered. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud. Anyways, Jisung liked his pacifier. He used it a lot, and even more when he was having a hard time with life. But lately… well, he seemed to be avoiding it.

There had been a moment, when Jisung first started using his pacifier, when he refused to use it for a while. They soon discovered it was because he got embarrassed about asking for it in front of everyone and needing it to sleep, and they had solved that with a lot of reassurance and hugs. For a moment Minho thought this might be the problem, again, but that just… didn’t feel right. So he waited and watched.

And he was rewarded with an answer to his question a few days later.

They were watching a movie together, a movie they had started watching a while ago and hadn’t been able to finish. Usually Jisung would only let Minho start the movie once he had his pacifier. This time, however, he didn’t even mention it, and let the movie begin, soon grabbing Minho’s blanket and putting it in his mouth, unconsciously. Minho raised an eyebrow.

“Sungie, you know this is bad for you. Where’s your paci?”

It was quick, but Minho caught the grimace on Jisung’s face. The younger shrugged.

“In my pocket. I don’t feel like using it.”

He said. Minho sighed.

“You were chewing on the blanket, baby.”

He said. Jisung cringed. Then he sighed and picked up the pacifier. Minho watched him closely. He would have to look into this later, because he had never seen Jisung look so disgusted when taking his pacifier into his mouth.

And so, once Jisung was asleep, Minho carefully pulled the pacifier out of his mouth. The boy whined in his sleep, and Minho was quick to guide his thumb to substitute the pacifier, getting up and leaving Jisung peacefully asleep. Once outside the room, he started to analyse the scenario.

It took Minho exactly five seconds to figure out what the problem was. He grimaced at the state of the item in his hands. It was yellowed and old, and bitten and just… disgusting. He sighed. Jisung had probably noticed this long ago, but had been too embarrassed to ask for a new one. They would have to cut the insecurity off soon. For now… he moved to his room and picked up his phone.

 

Jisung was trying to watch TV – and failing, if one could even fail at that – when Minho sat by his side. Jisung eyed the boy. Minho was smiling brightly and he had a box under his arms, and Jisung half wanted to bolt out of there before he got sucked into whatever Minho was planning. He didn’t, however. He eyed the box.

“What’s in there, hyung?”

Minho smiled wider and gave Jisung the box.

“Open it.”

He said. Jisung frowned.

“Should I be scared?”

Minho snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Just open it, baby.”

Jisung chuckled and obeyed. And then his eyes widened.

“H-hyung…”

Minho smiled softly.

“I noticed yours was getting old, and… well, I know you still get a bit embarrassed about this, though there is not reason for you to be, so… I got you a new one.”

Jisung smiled. Minho was acting all cool and relaxed, but… well, it was an extremely thoughtful act, and he had even wrapped the box prettily, and Jisung could see the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. He smiled, looking at the pacifier. It was pink, a soft baby pink with stripes in a slightly brighter pink. Jisung should, maybe, be embarrassed about it, but… well, he loved it too much to care. And the fact that Minho had actually searched for and bought this… he threw his arms around the older, startling Minho and making him yelp, before chuckling and hugging Jisung back.

“Thank you, hyung. Really. Thank you. Love you.”

He said. Minho snorted.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Love you too.”

Jisung chuckled, pulling back and pecking Minho’s lips. He was glad he had this boy in his life.

 

(“Hyung, Jisungie has something to ask you.”

Said Minho. Chan raised an eyebrow at Jisung’s red cheeks.

“Yeah? And what is it?”

Jisung pouted.

“C-can you… buy me a new paci? I-I really liked the space one, and I really like my new one, but… yeah. The space one is special.”

Chan chuckled and pinched Jisung’s cheek.

“You’re adorable, Jisungie. Hyung will buy it for you, ok?”

Jisung nodded, embarrassed. Minho and Chan just smiled, knowing they would do anything to make that boy happy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you thiiiiink? Comments and kudos are appreciated ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: littlebutterflyexplores42 - maybe there's a variety show game or soemthing they have to do for a vlog where they play the pacifier game? (trying to say sentences with a paci and have other members find figure out what they say.... tho there's other variations) And for a second Jisung's nervous cause he thought he had been found out or that the members will make fun or soemthing

Jisung liked going on variety programs. He wasn’t the best at variety; he had long ago outgrown his overwhelming shyness and gotten better at putting himself out there, but he still got quite shy at times, and wasn’t the best at reacting when put under the spotlight. The fact that the members always pretended his sense of variety sucked more than it did and didn’t react to him also didn’t help much, but Jisung was used to it, and he knew he could use that on his favour. So, despite everything, Jisung liked going to variety programs.

As it was, he had fun on After School Club and with filming things for Dingo, and almost everything else they had done. So when he was told they would be appearing on yet another variety program he was excited. This meant they got a day off from practice – a blessing – and got to interact with fans, and Jisung was happy.

 

“Hyung, come on, let’s go!”

He urged, pulling on Woojin’s hand. The older snorted.

“Yah, you pest, wait a second! I’m getting dressed, I’ll be out soon. Why are you so excited anyways?”

Jisung pouted, crossing his arms.

“I wanna get to the set already, I wanna see what props we’re going to have.”

He said. Woojin chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“We’ll be there soon, Sungie. Relax, ok? Look, I’m done, we can go now.”

Jisung took a second to notice he had been fooled into waiting quietly, but instead of pouting about it he smiled.

“Then let’s go!”

Woojin laughed, and this time let himself be pulled towards the exit.

They all piled up in the van, and Jisung saw he wasn’t the only one excited. Felix was smiling brightly, practicing useful things in Korean with Changbin, and Hyunjin was bouncing in his place, happily babbling to Seungmin and Jeongin about the other episodes he had seen of this program. Jisung smiled. This was going to be nice. He rested his head against someone’s shoulder and sighed, and was happily daydreaming when someone called him.

“Sungie? Are you nervous?”

Came Chan’s voice. So it was Chan’s shoulder he was lying on.

“What? No, why?”

He asked, getting up. Chan gestured towards his mouth and Jisung noticed he had been biting on his sleeve. He let go, cheeks reddening a bit. He had gotten so used to having his pacifier that he sometimes chewed on things during the times he was used to sucking on it. And car rides were one of those situations.

“Oh. No, I just… habit.”

He mumbled. Chan chuckled and reached inside his pocket. Then he handed Jisung his pacifier.

“Here. You can use it for a while.”

Jisung smiled and accepted the pacifier, closing his mouth around it.

 

They arrived and went immediately to make-up. Jisung simply let the artists have their fun with him, not caring much about what they did. He liked wearing make-up, and he had learned that the make-up artists went all out when left to their own devices. So he let them work. He only noticed he had started chewing on his necklace when one of them tapped his lips, asking for him to let go so she could put gloss on his lips. Jisung blushed, embarrassed about the situation, but the girl did nothing but to smile at him, and he soon relaxed, assuring himself that there was no way they could know. Lots of people chewed on their necklaces when bored. He was sure of it.

And then they were taken to the place where they would film.

At first everything was perfectly fine. They were divided in teams and then had to jump rope together, each team trying to beat each other. Then each team chose a couple to do the newspaper game, where they had to stand on a newspaper sheet, and Jisung was sure the fans would enjoy Felix and Changbin practically on top of each other while Chan blushed and tried to pretend he wasn’t embarrassed about being paired with Woojin. And then came the last game.

Jisung took quite some time to notice what the items the staff was bringing in were, but when he did he felt his face drain from blood. The pacifiers were colourful and not at all similar to Jisung’s, especially since they were kid pacifiers, but he still felt himself freeze. What were they… why… what kind of game would include that specific item?

His mind immediately went back to the lady at the make-up station. She had caught on. She had seen Jisung biting on his necklace and had caught on, and he was about to be exposed to everyone, and… he shook his head. It couldn’t be that. There was no way the girl could have known. So it must have been the man at the parking lot, he must have seen… but their windows were black, no one could see anything from outside. So…

Jisung felt a hand squeezing his and blinked, noticing he had zoned out. He looked to his side. Chan was smiling, looking at the host and laughing like he was supposed to. But his hand on Jisung’s was warm, firm and comforting. ‘There’s nothing to worry about.’ His grip said. ‘Relax’. Jisung took a deep breath.

The game, apparently, consisted in someone putting a pacifier in their mouth and mimicking an action or word for the rest of the team to guess. Once they guessed the person mimicking the word changed, and on it went. Jisung was nervous. He was shaking slightly, the idea of using a pacifier on a program making him anxious. But everyone else was smiling as if it was something absolutely normal, and Chan’s hand was still on his, so… he took another deep breath. The game started.

 

Jisung didn’t have the time to think of anything but the game while his team played, but he got to watch the other one and think. He looked at his friends. He had half expected them to joke about using pacifiers or to act like it was weird and uncomfortable and spit them out as soon as they could. He knew he had no reason to think that. None of them had ever reacted badly to him using his pacifier, always insisting that he looked cute with it. So his fears had no basis. Still…

What happened, however, was much different from what he had expected. Instead of making a joke out of it, the members simply accepted the item and used them, and Felix and Hyunjin didn’t even take them off when it wasn’t their turn to act out. Not even once they made it seem like they thought it was funny to see each other with a pacifier in their mouths, and not once did they make a joke out of it.

By the end, Jisung was smiling and laughing with everyone as they constantly failed to guess the mimics, worries completely forgotten.

 

They were in the car again, after finishing the filming, thanking the hosts, and leaving, when Chan brought Jisung’s earlier almost-breakdown up.

“Are you ok?”

He asked. Jisung looked down, embarrassed to speak about it.

“I’m fine, hyung.”

He answered. Chan hummed. Then he put his hand on Jisung’s cheek and made the younger look up.

“Ji. You should know none of us would make a joke out of that.”

He said. Jisung pouted, trying not to cry. There was nothing to cry about, after all. Except the others seemed to have heard the conversation and were now looking at Jisung.

“What happened?”

Asked Hyunjin, seeming worried. Chan answered for Jisung.

“Ji got a bit upset about the game, earlier. He was scared we were going to make jokes about using a pacifier.”

He explained. It sounded dumb when Chan said it. Jisung whined.

“That’s not… I just… I thought someone had found out.”

He mumbled out. It was partially true. He was just diverting attention from the – very true – explanation Chan had given. Woojin frowned.

“Sungie, how could they have found out?”

He asked. Jisung shrugged.

“Don’t know.”

He mumbled. Woojin chuckled.

“That’s cause it’s not possible. They couldn’t possibly have found out today and gotten everything ready last minute.”

Jisung sighed.

“I know.”

He mumbled. Changbin’s voice came next.

“And we would never, ever make a joke out of this. We know how much this helps you, Sung, and there’s nothing wrong with that. So why would we joke about it?”

He asked. Jisung whined.

“I know it’s stupid, ok?”

He said, pouting. Minho, who had been quiet, pulled Jisung against his chest.

“It’s not stupid, shut up. If it’s something you’re worried about then it’s valid. We’re just reassuring you that you don’t have to worry, because we would never ever do that. Ok?”

Jisung managed to smile a bit. He nodded. Minho gave him one last squeeze before letting go. Jisung snuggled against him, comfortable between him and Chan. He heard a bit of shuffling and then Chan’s voice.

“Here.”

The boy said. Jisung looked up and couldn’t help but to smile. He accepted the pacifier, calming down immediately, all tension leaving his body.

“Than’ you.”

He mumbled, to no one and everyone. Chan pressed a kiss to his forehead and Minho kissed his cheek.

“We love you, Sungie.”

Said Seungmin. Jisung loved them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions? Ideas? Hope you guys like this chapter, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by team_wang (jensul): Maybe some more Chan and Jisung bonding time? Like, Jisung could be really stressed about a comeback and works himself to the point of sickness and Chan's there to take care of him? (Kinda like a sick fic I guess)

Jisung panted, hands against his knees as he tried to catch his breath once again. He could feel the sweat running down his back and face and tummy, and actually everywhere. He could feel his muscles aching and his throat and lungs burning, begging for air. But he couldn’t stop now. He couldn’t. He straightened his back and took a deep breath, as deep as he could at his current state. He started the song again.

Chan had told him to not stay much longer when Jisung insisted on staying back after practice. Jisung had agreed simply because he knew he couldn’t fight Chan, but he had no intention whatsoever of going back to the dorms any time soon. They were on the verge of a comeback. Soon they would be presenting their new song in a bunch of programs, and Jisung had to be perfect. He needed to have the dance down perfectly before their first music show, before they were on the spotlight again.

And that meant practicing again and again, even when he felt like he was about to give out. He had to be perfect. He had to.

 

Jisung noticed something was wrong when he tripped on his own foot and fell down, and then couldn’t get up. For a second he panicked. His vision was swimming with little black dots, and he was trembling, his body refusing to cooperate and obey him. He felt as if he would never be able to get up again. Then he lay back down and waited for a few moments, just breathing in and out, trying to time his breaths.

Soon the little black dots disappeared, but when Jisung pushed himself off the floor to sit up he felt faint. His vision went black for a second, and he felt nauseous. His eyes watered. He didn’t know what to do. He was alone. His phone was all the way on the other end of the room, he couldn’t get it. He could barely stand staying sat down, and his head was pounding, he would never make it to the other side of the room. He felt tears slowly starting to build more and more on his eyes, and soon he was crying. It didn’t help. Crying made his head hurt more than before, and heightened his nausea.

“C-chan hyung. H-hyung.”

He called, knowing Chan wasn’t there and wouldn’t hear him. No one would hear him. He lay back down.

 

Jisung didn’t know for how long he stayed alone in the practice room, crying from how sick he felt. It felt like ages.

And then the door opened.

“Sungie?”

Came Chan’s worried, voice, and Jisung sobbed.

“H-hyung.”

He whined, gathering his strength to lift his arms and reach for Chan. A second later he was being carefully lifted, and then he was nestled on Chan’s arms. He grabbed the front of the boy’s shirt with all the strength he had left, still crying.

“Oh god, Sungie…”

Chan sounded like he was close to crying, too, and it made Jisung feel extremely guilty. And then something nudged his lips and he immediately opened them, letting Chan slip the pacifier in his mouth. The item made him relax, limbs going lax and he rested against Chan, hiding his face in the older’s chest.

“Hyung, i-ish it the ‘pace one?”

He heard himself asking, already too far gone to think coherently. Chan chuckled, and he still sounded like he was crying. Jisung didn’t like to see Chan crying.

“Yes, Sungie, it’s the space one, love.”

Jisung sniffed.

“Don’t cwy, hyung.”

He mumbled. Chan didn’t answer, just pressed a kiss to Jisung’s forehead.

“Sleep, Sungie.”

 

When Jisung woke up he was in Chan’s bed. He had slept there enough times to know it as soon as he woke up, and he could smell Chan’s scent too. He blinked a few times, trying to fully wake up. His head was pounding and his stomach seemed to be rebelling against him. His muscles hurt like hell. He whined, trying to sit up. One second later Chan was next to him.

“Fuck, thank god you’re awake.”

Said the older, and he looked relieved. Jisung looked at Chan and cringed, thinking back to his state the day before. How must it have felt for Chan to walk in on Jisung lying on the floor, unmoving, looking close to death?

“I’m sorry, ‘yung.”

He said, looking down. His pacifier was still in his mouth. Jisung didn’t think he would be letting go of it anytime soon. Chan sat next to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Never do this again, Sungie. Do you hear me? Never.”

Jisung sighed against Chan’s chest.

“I… ou’ ‘omeback ish in a few days, ‘yung.”

He said, trying to talk around the pacifier. Chan moved back.

“And?”

He asked. Jisung shrugged.

“I need to know the cho’eog’aphy.”

He said. Chan frowned.

“You know the choreography already.”

He said. Jisung shook his head.

“N-not pe’fe’t.”

He complained, eyes watering. Chan pulled him into another hug.

“Hey, no, don’t cry. It’s ok.” Jisung hid his face. “Sungie, I’ve been training for years. I know all of you perfectly well, and I know what your strengths and weaknesses are. And that’s what I base our training schedule on. There’s enough time for Minho and Hyunjin to perfect their rap, for Innie to perfect his singing, for you and Woojinie to perfect your dancing. There is time for everyone to learn everything and train as much as they need. You don’t need to worry about that, I’m here to take care of that and make sure you get what you need. Do you understand that?”

Jisung did. He did understand. Still…

“I ‘ouldn’ get it ‘ight.”

He mumbled. Chan hummed.

“What is it that you couldn’t get right?”

He asked. Jisung sniffed.

“T-the pa’t with the tu’n.”

He said.

“Oh.” Said Chan. “Then once you feel better I’ll help you with it. If you ever feel like you’re struggling come to me, Sungie. I’ll help you. Ok? No more overworking yourself. Promise me.”  
Jisung looked up. Chan was being serious. He nodded.

“P’omise.”

He said. Chan smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Good. Now let’s go eat something, you definitely need it.” Jisung sighed, but got up. Chan chuckled. “Leave your paci, Sungie, you won’t need it.”

Jisung frowned. He didn’t want to leave his paci. He shook his head.

“Don’ wan’.”

He mumbled. Chan tilted his head.

“But then how will you eat, Sungie?”

He asked. Jisung’s pout deepened.

“P’ease.”

He asked. Chan chuckled.

“Ok, I guess we can stay here a bit longer. Come here.”

Jisung smiled as Chan lay down and opened his arms. He hurried to lie down on the older, hiding his face on the crook of Chan’s neck. Chan chuckled and made him look up, kissing the tip of his nose then the shield of his pacifier.

“Love you, Sungie.”

Jisung hid his face again, before mumbling a soft ‘love you too, ‘yung’. Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by qwerty2015: "Jisung messes up at dance practice and he's really sad after so unthinkingly he bites his (fingers/clothes) and Chan gives him his pacifier and comforts him"
> 
> Hope you like it, thank you for the request/suggestion!!!

Jisung wasn’t the best dancer. He knew this, had always known. He didn’t even like dancing before joining JYP, had never been interested in learning it. And when he was made to learn – the only option if he wanted to debut under JYP – he found out that he was definitely not good at it.

He sometimes envied Felix, Minho and Hyunjin. Their bodies were flexible and moved to the beat with no difficulty at all. It was as if they were born to dance, born to move with the music. They never struggled with learning choreographies and did even the trickier parts in a dance routine easily. They were made to dance. So sometimes Jisung envied them.

It wasn’t like he was completely bad at it. He could be much worse, had been much worse once. But even if now he was better at it, it still took him ten times more time than everyone else to get what he was supposed to do, and that frustrated him. It made him feel like a weight pulling everyone down. The others often moved on to practicing singing along with the choreography and left him in a corner, repeating the same steps again and again because he couldn’t get them right fast enough, and it made Jisung… sad.

He tried not to let it get to him, he really did. All of them had their own time to do things. Jeongin took longer to sing his parts properly, Felix took longer to learn how to pronounce trickier words fast. Hyunjin had a hard time making the right shapes with his mouth so that the words would be clear. All of them had some kind of difficulty. But it was hard to see and believe that when his failure was the only one on display for everyone to see.

No one was there to witness Jeongin’s voice cracking on the highest notes for a new song, no one heard Felix stumbling again and again on the same four-letter syllable of some word. The didn’t see Hyunjin mumbling his rap time and time again until he managed to make his mouth pronounce things right. They did that on their own, could do that on their own, and the others only saw the finished product.

But Jisung’s mistakes were right there for everyone to see time and time again. He couldn’t practice choreography on his own. No, he had to practice with everyone, and they all could see him tripping on his own feet like a baby giraffe, because he had no coordination whatsoever and sucked at dancing.

 

Jisung huffed as Chan called them over to start practice again. He didn’t want to. This choreography was trickier than anything they had done before, and the result was Jisung taking even more time to learn it than he usually did. Which was already embarrassingly long. The end of their break meant all of the boys would practice as a group, and Jisung would stay once again by the mirror, on his own, practicing alone at the slowest speed to try and do things at least close to correctly.

“Are you guys ready? Jisung, you can use that part of the mirror.”

Jisung knew Chan didn’t meant to hurt him, knew the leader had no idea of his struggles. Still, the words hurt. He looked down, biting on his lip and nodding, heading to where the leader had pointed. He would have preferred to just practice facing the wall. He really didn’t want to look at himself at the moment.

 

Jisung was siting with his head against the wall when he felt a hand softly holding his wrist. He looked to his side, frowning in confusion. The he blushed as he noticed he had been sucking on his thumb unconsciously. Looking away from Chan, he pulled his wrist from the older’s hold, crossing his arms so he wouldn’t end up accidently embarrassing himself again.

“Hey. Are you ok?”

Chan’s voice was soft and inviting, luring Jisung to let himself open up and tell Chan about everything that was bothering him. He didn’t. Instead, he tightened his hold on his own arms.

“I’m fine, hyung, why do you ask?”

Chan hummed.

“You’re ruined both sleeves on your hoodie, and your you’ve bitten your thumb to the point of almost drawing blood.”

Jisung felt his eyes widening, rushing to check the leader’s words, and… he felt tears well up in his eyes. Don’t judge him, he was a sensitive person, and he was extra sensitive a the moment because of the stress, and because he couldn’t get things right, and, and… and he had ripped the sleeves of his favourite hoodie, the one that had once belonged to Chan, but that the older had long ago given him, because Jisung loved it so much.

“Ji?”

The nickname was the last drop. Jisung hid his face in his hands as the tears streamed down his cheeks and the sobs wrecked his body, making it hard for him to breathe.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, hyung, I ruined everything, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Was the only thing he could think to say, although he had no idea what he was apologizing for. He felt a warm hand on his back, then someone was pulling him to the side. Jisung let himself be handled, hiding against the warmth of another body as he was enveloped in a hug. A few moments later there was something nudging his lips. Jisung let Chan slip the pacifier into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly and only then noticing how much he had missed having it. He had avoided using on the past few days, decided to focus on his dance. He hadn’t even noticed this made things harder for him.

“That’s it, baby, relax. It’s ok, you’re ok.”

Chan’s words helped him calm down a little bit more, but now Jisung was exhausted. He felt as if all of his muscles and bones were jelly, he didn’t have the strength to move. He hid his face on Chan’s chest, still crying.

For a long time, nothing happened. Jisung didn’t know how long he stayed still, crying against Chan, and he didn’t know what the others were doing. He didn’t care. He was just glad to have his pacifier in his mouth and his Channie hyung holding him. But he couldn’t stay like that forever, as the still conscious part of his mind reminded him. With a sigh, Jisung pulled back and away from Chan as he finally managed to stop his tears.

“So’y, ‘yung. ‘ot… ‘ot yo’ shi’t wet.”

He said, looking down. Chan put a hand on top of his.

“Don’t worry about it, Sungie. Come one, let’s go home. I think you need to rest for a bit.”

Jisung didn’t want to. He was already way behind everyone, he couldn’t give himself the luxury of going home earlier than everyone else. But his body did feel like it belonged to everyone else, and Chan didn’t sound like he was open for discussion. So Jisung sighed and did his best to stand up, accepting the help as the leader held him by the waist.

“You guys wrap everything up and go home, too, ok?”

Jisung didn’t look up to see the others’ reaction. He didn’t want to face them right now.

 

Chan smiled sadly as Jisung leaned on his shoulder during the elevator ride to their floor. The boy looked cute with his little pacifier in his mouth, but he also looked completely exhausted and drained, and – worst of all – sad. Chan had no idea why the boy was like that, didn’t see the signs of his breakdown. But he would get to the bottom of it, or else he couldn’t call himself a leader.

He took Jisung to the bathroom. They needed to get that face watched, otherwise Jisung would be uncomfortable later with the dried tears making his face itchy. He led the boy to the sink and turned on the water. Then he reached for Jisung’s pacifier and pulled it out of his mouth. Oh, what a mistake.

Jisung’s eyes immediately widened, taking him from his sleepy state. Then he opened and closed his mouth twice, as if to make sure that his pacifier had really been taken away. Then he started bawling his eyes out. Chan was completely shocked. For the first three seconds he had no reaction, because he hadn’t been expecting that. Then he regained his ability to think and quickly shushed Jisung, putting the pacifier back in his mouth and reassuring him that everything was fine.

“Shh, Sungie, it’s ok. Look, hyung gave your paci back. There’s no need to cry, love.”

That seemed to work, at least, and soon Jisung stopped crying, the feeling of the rubber thing in his mouth helping him calm down.

“’yung, p’ease don’ ta’e.”

Pleaded the boy, with shiny eyes. Chan’s heart broke.

“Sorry, Sungie, hyung won’t do it again, ok? Come on, let’s wash that face.”

 

Washing Jisung’s face with the pacifier still in his mouth was a challenge, and finding a way for him to drink water without letting go of the pacifier was even harder. But they managed, and once all of the others were home Chan and Jisung were already settled on the leader’s bed, cuddling.

“Jisungie. Can you tell hyung what happened today?”

Jisung sighed, and Chan half wanted to just let it go, but he couldn’t. The only way to help the boy was if he knew what he had to help with.

“Was u’set. Cause of the cho’eog’aphy.”

Explained the boy, after a few moments of silence. Chan internally hit himself. Of course Jisung was beating himself up over that. The boy always got extra sensitive when they learned a new choreography, upset that he was the slowest out of them when learning the new steps. They had already talked about that, but Chan knew Jisung still felt guilty every time. He should have definitely seen this coming.

“Jisung,” he said, with a sigh “we’ve talked about this already.”

By his side, Jisung whimpered.

“Jus’ don’ wan’ be a bu’den.”

Mumbled the boy. Chan caressed his hair.

“You aren’t a burden. Never. Ok? I know it’s hard to believe that when you see us moving on with practice. But you only need two or three takes to get your rap right, and Innie needs at least ten. Each one of us struggle with different things. None of us are a burden.”

Jisung nodded.

“I ‘now. Bu’ eve’yone ‘an see mi’e.”

He said. Chan hummed.

“That’s true, but no one sees it as a problem. We all know that Hyunjin and Felix stay late at the company to train their pronunciation. Jinnie even has a specialist to help him with that. they’re no different then you.” Jisung sighed, but nodded. Chan frowned. “There’s something else bothering you.”

Jisung pouted, and Chan knew that was the type of pout that meant he was trying not to cry.

“R-ruin’d my ‘oodie.”

Came his tiny little voice. As if Chan needed his heart to break in even littler pieces.

“Oh, Sungie, we can fix that. It’s ok.”

Jisung shook his head.

“No’ o’ay. S-shouldn’ do i’.”

Chan sighed, then took Jisung’s face in his hands.

“Sungie. Hyung will fix your hoodie. Next time you just need to be more careful and remember your paci is here for that.” Then, after a second of thinking, he completed. “I’ll get you something to help with that, ok?”

Jisung sniffled and nodded. Chan smiled and kissed the shield of the boy’s pacifier. Jisung smiled slightly, and Chan internally sighed in relief.

“Lo’e yo’, ‘yun’ie.”

Chan smiled and hugged the boy tighter.

“Love you, too, Sungie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy and not too sure what I wrote, hope it's good and doesn't have any mistakes!! Did you like it????


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By SpaceDragon435: "Uhhh, maybe Jisung getting caught with his pacifier by another JYP group member at the studio????? Like a member of GOT7 or Day6???? idk, might be something." 
> 
> Thank you for the suggestion ^.^

Jisung was careful when using his pacifier. He only used it freely when he was at the dorm or at the practice room, and the latter only if there was someone else with him, because he didn’t want to risk getting caught. He always made sure he had his mask over it if he really needed to go out on the street with it, and he always made sure there was no way anyone would find out about it. So, Jisung was careful when using his pacifier.

Except sometimes he was tempted to be just a little bit careless.

It wasn’t about being careless just because, it really wasn’t. It was just that after a day of practice and being cooped up in a studio writing and composing, Jisung tended to get pretty tired and stressed, and the temptation of getting his pacifier to at least help him relax a bit grew a lot. He never did, except for this one time when he really couldn’t take it, and even then he had only sucked on it for a few minutes, before sighing and exchanging it for a piece of gum.

But then again, Jisung had never been quite this stressed before.

There wasn’t a specific reason for his stress. It was just a lot of things together making Jisung feel stressed and anxious all the time. Consciously, he knew it would get better. It was just his anxiety acting up, which, coupled with their nearing comeback, was a recipe for tragedy. But it didn’t matter that he knew that it would pass, because right at the moment it was 2am, and he was at the studio alone, and he felt like shit. And he wanted his pacifier.

With a sigh, Jisung rubbed his face, trying to get himself together. He glanced at his backpack, then shook his head. He shouldn’t. He was alone, and if he fell asleep and someone walked in he wouldn’t have time to hide. But maybe he could use it just for a few minutes and…

 

Sungjin frowned as he noticed light coming from one of the studios down the hall. He didn’t think anyone would be at the company at this time. The only reason he was there was because Dowoon was whining about forgetting his plush toy at the company and wouldn’t shut up, until Sungjin couldn’t take it anymore and decided to go fetch the toy. Jae and Wonpil were there because they had annoyed Sungjin into letting them come with.

“Hey. You guys stay here, I’ll just check if there’s someone else here.”

He said to the other two. Then silently he made his way to the door.

It was closed, and the opaque glass window didn’t give him much of a hint about the person inside. Sighing, Sungjin knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Nothing. Had someone forgotten to turn off the lights? It didn’t seem likely. Sungjin tested the handle. The door opened slightly. Shrugging, Sungjin entered the room.

It took him a few seconds to take in the scene. The room was empty, except for the boy sitting by the desk. A boy with the chubbiest cheeks Sungjin had ever seen, and tiny enough that his little feet didn’t quite reach the ground from his place on the chair. Sungjin knew who that was: one of Chan’s kids, Jisung. Sungjin remembered him, specifically, because he looked like a younger version of Brian.

What really surprised him, though, was the fact that the boy was asleep with a pacifier in his mouth. Sungjin had to admit that it was quite adorable. A bit weird, because Jisung was nineteen, but the boy still looked cute as hell, and Sungjin knew Jae and Wonpil would be freaking out and begging Sungjin to let them keep him if they were there. But Sungjin also felt the need to remind Jisung that what he was doing wasn’t safe.

Sungjin had gone through hell because of secrets coming out, once. He still felt like shit every time he thought about Junhyeok. If they had helped him keep his secret, if they… he shook his head. It was in the past. They couldn’t change what had happened. The fact was that Jisung could get in a lot of trouble if the wrong person caught him like this. Not to mention the boy probably didn’t want this little secret of his to come out. So Sungjin did the only thing he could do. He moved closer to the boy and shook his shoulder.

 

Jisung woke up startled to the sound of someone calling his name. Was he still at the studio? Had he fallen asleep? He looked up, blinking, eyes slowly focusing on the person who had woken him up. For a moment he didn’t move, letting his brain wake up properly and his eyes focus. Then he noticed a few things. One, he had his pacifier in his mouth. Two, he had fallen asleep at the company with his pacifier in his mouth. And three, it wasn’t one of his members standing up in front of him.

As soon as he made sense of all of those thoughts, Jisung jumped up, spitting out his pacifier and backing away from the man standing next to him. Who just happened to be Sungjin. From Day6. In any other situation, Jisung would be eager to tease Seungmin about having interacted with Sungjin. Right now, he was panicking.

“Hey, it’s ok, kiddo. Relax, I’m not gonna do anything to you.”

Jisung’s cheeks were burning. He couldn’t believe his sunbae, someone he looked up to so much, had just seen him asleep sucking on a pacifier.

“I-I, hello, sunbaenim.”

He stuttered out, bowing hurriedly. He heard a chuckle.

“Come on, you can call me hyung. Now can you explain to me what you were doing here alone at this time?”

Jisung looked up at the older man, biting on his lip nervously. Why was Sungjin acting so natural?

“W-wanted… no, needed to finish up a song.”

He managed to say. The older hummed.

“Is should scold you and tell you that you need to rest, but I’m sure you know that already. But if you’re gonna stay late like this make sure you can handle it, kid. What you did was dangerous.”

Jisung blinked up, confused.

“Dangerous?”

He asked. Sungjin hummed, before crouching down and picking up Jisung’s fallen pacifier. He offered it to the boy. Jisung felt heat rising to his cheeks once again as he retrieved the item from Sungjin’s hand.

“Yes. You’re lucky I was the one who saw you with this in your mouth. You could really get in trouble for this.”

Jisung bit on his lip.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep…”

He mumbled. Sungjin nodded.

“Didn’t think you did. But it still happened. Next time ask someone to stay with you or go home, ok? You guys are only starting your career, you have too much potential to throw away because of carelessness.”

Jisung felt upset for about a second before noticing Sungjin was saying that because he _cared_ . He was genuinely worried about the risk of Jisung getting in trouble for this. So he nodded.

“Ok, sunb- hyung.”

Sungjin smiled and moved closer ruffling his hair.

“No problem, kiddo. Now come on, it’s late and you need sleep. I’ll get you home.”

Jisung’s eyes widened.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to, hyung. Really. I can go back on my own, and…”

Sungjin shushed him.

“Nope, none of that. I’m not letting you walk back alone at this time. Come on, I’ll take you home.” Jisung just stared at the older for a second, then at the hand he was offering. Then he shyly took Sungjin’s hand, blushing as the older chuckled and ruffled his hair. “You can use your paci for now, if you want to.”

Said the older, to which Jisung quickly shook his head, before biting on his lip and noticing it was bleeding. He went cross-eyed trying to look at it, then pouted.

“Hyung won’t tease, right?”

He asked, cheeks as red as they got. Sungjin smiled at him.

“I won’t, promise.”

Jisung slipped his pacifier into his mouth.

Sungjin squeezed his hand before pulling him out of the room, turning everything off and even getting Jisung’s backpack on the way out.

 

Jisung blushed when he noticed they weren’t alone. Waiting at the end of the corridor where Jaehyung and Wonpil, and the pacifier in Jisung’s mouth suddenly felt like a neon sign. He whined, looking at Sungjin with accusing eyes. Sungjin just smiled.

“Oh, they won’t tease either, Jisung. Trust me.”

Jisung hummed in complaint, but before he could say anything there was a screech and two hands were squishing his cheeks, making his eyes widen.

“Hyung! Hyung, he looks so cute! Where did you find him?”

Jisung blushed at the words, whining. Sungjin snorted, swatting Wonpil’s hands away from Jisung’s cheeks.

“He’s not a stray pet, Wonpil. He was at the studio, working.”

Jisung noticed Jaehyung looking at him with a smile on his face, too, and he embarrassedly hid his face in his free hand. He heard the other two coo.

“Hey, kid, you don’t have to be so shy.”

Jisung whined.

“’s emba’assin’.”

He mumbled, which made the other two boys squeal. Sungjin, by Jisung’s side, snorted.

“You guys are scaring him.”

He chided. Jisung saw Jaehyung sticking his tongue out at the man.

“Well, it’s his fault for looking so adorable. His pacifier is squirrel themed hyung. Squirrel themed!”

Jisung pouted and made to take the pacifier out, but a hand stopped him. He looked down, then up, spotting Wonpil holding his wrist.

“You don’t have to take it out, Jae hyung just means that it’s really cute.”

He said. Jisung’s cheeks were probably permanently red by now, but he let his hand fall with a sigh. By their side, Sungjin chuckled.

“Come on, we’ll take him to his dorm and then go home. It’s late and we should all be in bed by now.”

Jaehyung huffed.

“Old man.”

He mumbled. Jisung couldn’t help but to giggle, eyes widening as he noticed it might be disrespectful to laugh at that. He looked at Sungjin apologetically. The man shook his head, smiling.

“You’re lucky you’re too cute, Jisung. Now let’s go.”

 

Jisung wasn’t surprised when he opened the door and saw Chan on the couch, working. He glanced at the three men behind him, before bowing.

“Than’ you, ‘yungs.”

He said, trying to be silent. It didn’t work. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Chan’s head jolted up and he looked straight at Jisung. Then he groaned, rubbing his eyes, and got up before stumbling sleepily towards Jisung.

“Han Jisung, where…” He stopped on his tracks, raising an eyebrow. “Oh. Hello, hyungs.”

He greeted. Jisung glanced back, seeing the three men smiling.

“Hey, Chris.” Greeted Jae. “We found your baby squirrel at the company.”

Jisung whined at the nickname. Chan chuckled.

“I can see, thank you, hyungs.” He looked at Jisung and frowned. “Sung, are you…?”

Jisung blushed.

“Fell as’eep. Sun’jin ‘yung foun’ me.”

Chan raised an eyebrow, looking up at Sungjin, who shrugged.

“I told him he needs to be more careful with this. It’s not the type of publicity he wants.”

Said the older boy. Chan nodded.

“It’s not. Thank you for bringing him home, hyungs, really. I was about to go out and drag him back.”

Jisung glared at the older, pouting. Chan solemnly ignored him.

“It’s no problem, Channie. Plus, he’s adorable.”

That was Wonpil. Chan chuckled and Sungjin and Jaehyung snorted.

“Wonpil. Not a stray pet.” Reminded Sungjin, to which, Jisung could see, Wonpil stuck his tongue out. “We’ll get going now. You two boys should sleep.”

Said the older, and Jisung couldn’t help but to laugh. Once a leader always a leader.

“We will.” Assured Chan. “Thank you again, hyungs.”

Jisung looked back at the three men.

“Than’ you, ‘yungs.”

He said, bowing. Sungjin ruffled his hair and Jaehyung and Wonpil pinched his cheeks, and Jisung would be lying if he said he didn’t like the treatment.

“Good night to you two. And know you can count on us if you ever need anything, ok?”

Jisung smiled, nodding. Jaehyung and Wonpil bid them goodbye and left. Jisung looked at Chan. The leader snorted and pulled him into a hug.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Jisung let himself be pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it???


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: liz29128 
> 
> "Or maybe you know how some parents put the pacifier in their mouth to clean it for their baby when it falls, Chan starts to do it and it embarrasses the heck out of Jisung.
> 
> (SIde note): for both of these prompts chan might do it in front of another idol group (I suggest The Boyz or NCT) and Jisung becomes mortified."

The first time Chan did it, Jisung was completely confused and absolutely embarrassed. He didn’t know where the action came from. He had been working on his lyrics, focusing hard as he tried to come up with the last line of his rap, and he didn’t even feel his pacifier slipping out of his mouth until it fell to the ground with a little noise. The sound startled him a bit, and he huffed, about to lean down and pick it up so he could continue writing. Except before he could another hand came up to retrieve it. Chan.

Now, it wasn’t unusual for the others to get Jisung’s pacifier for him if it fell or if he misplaced it. Jisung was used to it. But Jisung was absolutely not expecting Chan to suck on the pacifier for a second, before putting it right back in his mouth, as if that was normal. Jisung blinked as the leader in surprise, then felt his cheeks flaming up. Had Chan just… wasn’t that what parents did when their kids’ pacifier fell to the ground so that they could clean it? What…?

“’yung!”

It came out almost involuntarily, and it startled him, Chan and Changbin, who hadn’t even witnessed the scene. Chan tilted his head in confusion, then seemed to notice what he had just done, as his cheeks reddened slightly.

“Oh, I, uhn… sorry?”

Jisung could feel his cheeks burning. Changbin looked from one of them to the other, an eyebrow raised.

“What the hell did I miss?”

 

Despite the awkward conversation that followed that first time, Chan didn’t stop doing it. Jisung could tell it was an unconscious act, a reflex that Chan didn’t even think about before doing. The only problem was that he _always_ did it nowadays. Which was how Jisung ended up glaring about both, him and Seungmin a few days later as the youngest of the three laughed.

“Sorry, Sungie. Habit.”

Said Chan, sheepishly. Jisung pouted at him, cheeks crimson, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Chan to stop. It wasn’t like it was that big of a deal, anyways. Instead, he shoved Seungmin out of the couch, effectively stopping his laughter as the boy was now busy yelping. With a victorious smile, Jisung looked at the younger boy, who was glaring at him.

“What? I though’ i’ was funny.”

He said, and despite the slap to his leg he knew Seungmin wasn’t actually upset.

 

Chan new habit became known all around the dorm in a few days. Each and every time someone new found out Jisung felt himself blushing. The others seemed to find this new development a mix of funny and cute, and it soon became normal for Chan to just clean Jisung’s pacifier by sucking on it whenever it fell to the ground. Jisung had no idea how they had gotten to that point, but he found out he didn’t really mind. It wasn’t as if it was a big deal, really. So he just let Chan do what he wanted.

Except he had underestimated the power of habit.

Their friendship with The Boyz was something Jisung cherished, and he knew the rest of his group did too. He trusted the other group. They were all nice people, and it hadn’t taken long for them to start sharing secrets and talking about things that none of them usually talked about outside of their own group. Hyunjin’s secret had been the first one they shared, although it was an accident. Then they had arrived at the boys’ dorm one time to find Eric watching TV in a cute blue dress, and the boy and Felix had immediately bonded over their love for pretty clothes and make up.

And other things, too, were shared between them. Amongst those things was Jisung’s need to have a pacifier with him to keep him from hurting his lip or ruining his things. Jisung had been pretty embarrassed when that came out, especially since it was an accident. Chan usually took care of him when all of them hung out together, making sure Jisung didn’t fall asleep and started sucking on his thumb. Except one day he didn’t pay enough attention. Jisung had wanted to die as he explained everything to the others after waking up, but from then on he could freely use his pacifier when around the other group, so he figured it was fine.

This, however…

They didn’t meet often. Their schedules didn’t allow for frequent meetings. But when they did, they used all the time they could to catch up, and it was usually a mess of laughter and talks that Jisung loved, but feared a bit. Jisung had never been a fan of social interaction, and to this day it made him anxious to be around too many people at once. Which was why he had his pacifier in his mouth as he sat next to Chan, listening to the boy’s conversation to Younghoon, Hyunjae and Juyeon.

It was nice, to hang out like that. Jisung didn’t feel like talking much, but he did make a few comments along the way, and everything was fine and great. Until he yawned and his pacifier fell from his mouth. Jisung knew it would happen before he fully processed the situation. But he wasn’t fast enough, and before he could say anything, Chan picked it up, as he had been doing for a few weeks, and stuck it in his own mouth before putting it back on Jisung’s.

Jisung could feel his face immediately flaming up and he hid his face on Chan’s shoulder with a whine. Probably not the best reaction, but it was Jisung’s instinctive reaction.

“’yung!”

He complained. He felt Chan moving, probably to look at him.

“Sung? What…?”

Younghoon was the one who answered, and Jisung could < em>hear the smile on the boy’s voice.

“He’s embarrassed because you cleaned his pacifier for him.”

Said the boy, making Jisung bury his face even more against Chan.

“Oh.” Said the leader. Then he placed a hand on Jisung’s hair. “I’m sorry, Sungie. Habit.”

Jisung looked up at the older, pouting.

“Don’ say that! I’ ma’es i’ worse!”

The complaint made everyone laugh, and Jisung crossed his arms, glaring at them. Juyeon smiled.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Jisung, we don’t mind. It’s kind of cute, anyways.”

Jisung sighed at the words. It wasn’t like he could erase the memory from their minds anyways.

“You’we the wo’st, Chan ‘yung.”

He complained, just for the sake of it, then pouted and moved to sit with Hyunjin, Felix and Eric.

 

Some time after the incident, Jisung was sitting with Chanhee and Changmin – he had no idea how he ended up there – when Chan approached him.

“Sungie?”

He called. Jisung looked at him.

“Yes?”

He replied, frowning at Chan’s worried face. Chan looked at Chanhee and Changmin, biting on his lip, and the two boys exchanged a glance before shuffling to join Changbin and Hyunjin with Hyunjoon, leaving Chan and Jisung alone.

“Are you upset with me?”

Asked Chan, once it was only them. Jisung tilted his head.

“What? Why?”

He asked, confused. Chan shrugged.

“Because of the thing with the pacifier.”

He said. Understanding downed on Jisung. He smiled.

“Hyung, it’s fine, really. I mean, it’s kinda embarrassing. Like, super embarrassing, I was mortified when you did that.”

Chan pouted.

“Not helping.”

He grumbled. Jisung chuckled.

“You didn’t let me finish. I was embarrassed, but I really don’t care. I know you didn’t do it on purpose, and I honestly don’t mind you doing it. Ok?”

Chan smiled at him, then kissed the tip of Jisung’s nose, making the boy laugh.

“Ok. So can you come sit with me again? I’m lonely without my baby boy.”

He said. Jisung snorted and shoved the other playfully, ignoring the way his cheeks reddened at the term.

“Shut up, hyung. Come on, let’s go.”

As they settled back with the other boy’s, they teased Jisung and Chan about the whole pacifier thing, but Jisung didn’t mind, because as long as Chan was there to take care of him he felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't even be writing, because I have tendinitis and I'm supposed to be resting my wrist, but whatever. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and comments are always very much appreciated ^.^


End file.
